


share your tin man heart

by pearl_o



Series: let it out (you're doing all right) [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gets ridiculous when he's drinking, and Erik gets chatty. Takes place after "wasn't just the same sad song" but before most of the scenes in "above these indifferent stars".</p>
            </blockquote>





	share your tin man heart

**Author's Note:**

> While I've left the timeline on these stories pretty loose, you can assume they do take place sometime before the mid-1980s; as a 19-year-old, Erik would be able to legally purchase booze in New York State.

It's not as if Charles had never had alcohol before, because of course he had, glasses of wine with dinner or toasts as weddings now and then. But it was also true he'd never really _drank_ , definitely never been drunk. And it turned out there was a difference.

Erik had opened the bottle before handing it to him, and Charles had taken his first sip and made a face. "I don't think I like beer."

Erik's expression had been amusing; he almost looked offended. "Of _course_ you like beer," he said firmly. And now - a few hours later - Charles is forced to concede. He does like beer. He likes the way it makes him feel warm and lazy all over, the way it made the lines on Erik's face fade a little, makes Erik open enough to talk and tell him stories. He likes the way Erik's lap is the most comfortable place on earth right now, and how even though Erik's drunk just as much as Charles has, he's still together enough to hold Charles steady and keep them both balanced.

Charles licks Erik's neck. "Erik. Erik, Erik, Erik."

"Charles," Erik says.

"Erik, you must pay attention to me, I'm serious."

"You're a ridiculous boy." Erik's free hand strokes through Charles's hair, ruffling it a bit. It makes Charles shiver and he wraps his arms more tightly around Erik's shoulders. They're both dressed only in their shirts and boxers now, but he's not cold. He doesn't know whether it's the alcohol or Erik's radiator or Erik himself, but he's not cold at all.

"I'm not ridiculous," Charles says. "I'm not ridiculous, you love me."

The amusement radiates from Erik's mind. _Those aren't contradictory._

"Why aren't you kissing me?" Charles says.

"I didn't know you wanted to be kissed."

Charles frowns. "Don't be stupid. _Erik_."

Erik makes a noise low in his throat and then tilts his head, stretching forward to meet Charles's mouth with his. It's an awkward angle and he stops after a moment. "Get on the bed, and I'll kiss you."

Charles sighs, weighing for a moment in his mind how comfortable he is, before he stands up and crosses the few feet to sit on the edge of the bed. He leans back on his elbows and looks up at Erik, waiting.

He expected Erik to be smiling, from what he can feel of his mind, but instead Erik looks very serious. "Don't pout," he says, standing up. He tears his t-shirt over his head and onto the floor before he climbs on the bed after Charles.

"I'm not pouting," Charles protests. He sinks back into the mattress, pulling Erik further on top of him, so his weight presses him down everywhere.

"You _are_ ," Erik says, softly, before he nips at Charles's ear. "And you don't have to, you know I'm here. You know I'd do anything you asked of me, Charles."

" _Oh_ ," Charles says, and he arches up, rubbing his erection against Erik's through their boxer shorts.

"Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it-" Erik says, and even now most people wouldn't be able to hear the emotion in his voice, but Charles can _feel_ it, shaking all the way through him.

"What-" Charles starts, and then has to stop a moment, before he can continue. "What do _you_ want?"

Erik goes silent at that, catching his breath, before he's kissing Charles hard. His fingers are wrapped around Charles's biceps, pressing in so hard to the muscle it's almost painful. There are too many images in Erik's mind, too many things going by so fast that Charles can't make out a single one.

"I want," Erik says, in between messy, sloppy kisses, almost licking at Charles' mouth, "I want so badly to fuck you, Charles- I can barely stand it-"

"Oh, _god_ ," Charles says, and his hips are thrusting up so wildly that he doesn't know how Erik is still holding him down.

"Do you want that, too?" Erik whispers, as if he doesn't know the answer already, as if he needs to know.

"Yes, please, _do it_ \--" He doesn't know what to do with his hands so he settles for pulling Erik's hair, tugging at the ragged messy ends, as if he can bring Erik closer.

"Not tonight," Erik says. "Not tonight, but soon, Charles, soon. Right here- spread you open, fit me inside you-"

Charles sobs when he comes, almost angrily, kicking his foot up against Erik's leg.

When he's come back to himself, Erik is moving against him with purpose, rubbing himself against Charles's leg, breathing heavily against Charles's hair.

Charles pushes him away gently. "Wait, Erik, stop-"

Erik makes a wordless noise of protest, but he does stop, immediately. He raises himself up on his elbows, looking down worriedly to search Charles's face.

"I'm sorry," Charles says, rubbing his hands across Erik's shoulders. "I didn't mean to- I just meant. Not like that. Up here. In my- my mouth."

It's a little awkward, getting them both into position; Charles had always skipped over these in between parts in his fantasies, only the good bits. But this is better than his fantasy anyway, because it's actually Erik's cock pushing in, warm and heavy and real. It's a world away from lying in his own bed with a hand on his prick and three fingers in his mouth.

Erik kneels over his chest, one of his hands holding onto the headboard for balance, while the other holds his prick to Charles's mouth. Charles keeps his eyes shut, but Erik is thinking so loudly he can see his perspective perfectly. It's a dizzying double vision, seeing Erik's angle, and yet feeling what he does. Erik's cock feels huge, even bigger than normal, bigger than anything - and oh, that's a thought Charles hopes he isn't projecting, because Erik doesn't need to know that. But he couldn't swear to his control right now, not over anything.

Erik is being gentle, and part of Charles wants _more_ but another part of him is glad. Erik's doing most of the work, anyway. Charles feels almost dreamy, almost in a haze, nothing but his full mouth, Erik's cock, _wetwetwet_ , his own drool dripping out onto Erik's flesh and he can barely breathe but he likes it, it makes it exciting, and Erik's hand is soft against Charles's jaw, fingers soft against Charles's cheek, feeling his own cock through the skin.

Erik pulls off suddenly, and Charles opens his eyes to see Erik coming into his own hand, shaking silently through it. "You could've-" Charles starts, and then think _My mouth, my face..._ and Erik moans.

They don't say anything else. Charles pulls off his soiled clothes and they arrange themselves in the bed, both on their sides, with Charles's back to Erik's front. When Charles wakes up in the middle of the night, there's a glass of water and a pair of aspirin on the dresser next to the bed, and he downs them before he returns to sleep.


End file.
